Recuerdos de la vida
by KuroiMamoru
Summary: OneShot YxA - Anna se siente enferma, y mas que nunca recuerda el dia en que conocio a yoh y su gran amor hacia a el, yoh esta preocupado por ella y se siente deprimido. Sin saber que pronto esperaria una noticia inesperada que marca parte de su vida.


**Recuerdos de la vida**

Este es un fic ya algo viejito xD

_Solo sueño y recuerdo el momento en que tu aparesiste es como un sueño yo lo creo ya que e salido adelante solo por ti...despues de mi infancia no queria recordar nada...esos momentos que viví en Aumori y despues en el monte osore cuando regrese solo pensaba que no tenia sentido pero llegaste solo para mi que al conocerte te vi como un chico feliz pero con una existencia que no valia la pena...encontre en ti un pasado oscuro..._

fueistes tu el que me dijo esas palabras que abrieron mi corazón, tu el que me solo me prometio todo te debo mucho tu la persona que siempre va estar en mi corazón...tu solo tu...mi prometido mi amado Yoh Asakura...

anna: que es lo que recuerdo, que es esto lo que siento...

se oye el sonido de la puerta

yoh: anna? estas bien?

anna: esa voz...esa persona...

yoh: puedo pasar?

anna: ah si yoh puedes pasar...

entra a la habitacion

yoh: anna como sigues?

anna: mejor...algo devil pero mejor...

yoh: la recuesta debes descansar ultimamente has estado enferma...debes recueperarte...

anna: si, esta bien...por ahora no tendras entrenmiento tomatelo para salir con manta y los demas

yoh: o.o anna...

anna: descuida yoh yo estare bien...

yoh: bueno solo saldre por unas cosas para la cena volvere pronto le da un beso en la mejilla

anna: si, deacuerdo se le notaba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

yoh: cuidate...ó.ò

sale de la habitacion

anna: yoh...nunca cambiaras...por eso te amo...

mientras con yoh

yoh: anna...ó.ò quisiera saber que te estara sucediendo ú.ù desde hace mucho has estado enferma ya estoy preocupado...

manta: o.o hola yoh que handas pasean por aki?

yoh: hola manta n.n ahh nada buscaba cosas para hacer la cena u.u

manta: todavia ó.ò

yoh: si...u.u anna sigue enferma y ya me esta preocupando deberia llebarla con el doctor pero anna es muy orgullosa

manta: entiendo ella no querria ir te diria que ya esta bien...

yoh: lo se 

manta: pero no puede estar asi que tal si es algo mas grave ó.ò

yoh: lo se manta a mi me preocupa mucho ó.ò

manta: pero como dices veras que todo saldra bien n.n anna, ya sebes que es muy fuerte se recuperara

yoh: n.n si tienes razon anita es fuerte...seguro que estara bien pero tengo la sopecha que me oculta algo o.o?

manta: o.o eso crees?

yoh: si...creo que deberia hablar con ella ó.ò

manta: seria lo mejor u.u

yoh: O.O ahh!!! debo ir por las cosas de la cena no quiero dejar a anna sola Ó.Ò adios manta se va

manta: pobre yoh bueno nos vemos...u.u

anna: yoh...siempre estas conmigo deseo decirte lo que siento...no te preocupes por mi...por favor...

se oye la puerta

yoh: anna...ya regrese a casa nn

anna: bienvenido yoh...

yoh: como has seguido? ó.ò

anna: estoy bien no te preocupes

yoh: anna tienes hambre? voy a preparar la cena

anna: no, no tengo hambre gracias

yoh: si esta bien, sabes he pensado de que podriamos ir con el doctor asi te sentirias mejor y bueno podriamos pasear y bueno...

anna: no, yoh ya estoy bien no tengo que ir con el doctor...

yoh: pero anna llevas varias semanas asi...no estaria mal ir con el doctor lo digo por tu bien...

anna: gracias, pero estare bien si?

yoh: u.u bien...ire a prepar la cena y te traje medicina

anna: gracias yoh

el se retira

anna: yoh debo decirte ¬.¬ no puedo seguir asi te seguiras preocupando ojala puediera agradecerte todo esto lo deseo...

hao: que es lo que deseas?

anna: o.ó hao que haces aqui?!

hao: se lo que te pasa por que no le dices?

anna: hao ¬.¬ tu jamas lo comprenderas estas asi por que yo ya tengo a esa persona...y no eres tu

hao: pero por que el?

anna: su actitud el siempre fue bueno conmigo el nunca se da por vencido en nada y tambien cuando te vencio si no lo recuerdas acaso...por eso y mucho mas...**amo a Yoh**

hao: plo entiendo soy un espiritu vagante pero veras que yo volvere...

anna: yoh ya te a superado desde antes...lo siento hao pero dejame sola...

hao: bien pero...le roba un beso siempre me seguiras gustando...

anna: ¬.¬ amo a yoh y eso nunca va a cambiar hao...entiendelo!

hao: ¬.¬ bien pero yo volvere...y acabare con este mundo se va

anna: siente un gran dolor yoh...deseo ya decirte todo lo deseo...

_"ese delicado cuerpo sentia un gran dolor pero a la vez la felicidad lo rodeaba este cuerpo perteneciente a una bella joven caminada hacia la puerta para ver a esa persona sin importarle el fuerte dolor que tubiera...este no se detendria hasta ver a esa persona..."_

yoh: bueno ire a ver como sigue anna y ver si desea comer algo...

se veia a anna bajar de las escaleras muy debil

anna: murmuraba yoh...yoh...donde...donde estas?!

yoh: ve a anna O.O ANNA!!! QUE HACES!!!! Ò.Ó POR FAVOR NO SIGAS!!!! Ó.Ò

anna: y...yoh...se desmaya

yoh: la agarra anna! anna!! ANNA!!!!!

manta: YOH!!! recibi tu llamda y vine cuanto antes, como esta anna?!

yoh: con la mirada baja no lo se...el doctor no me ha dicho nada...

manta: yoh...ó.ò deberas estas muy preocupado verdad?

yoh: es que no lo puedo evitar amo a anna y siento que no hice nada para ayudarla!!! no hice nada!!!! empieza a llorar

horo: lo golpea YOH! NUNCA PENSE VERTE ASI SE FUERTE!!! ELLA ESTARA BIEN!!! SI NO TE CONOCIERA DIRIAS QUE ERES UNA PERSONA DEBIL NO TE CONOCIA ASI YOH!!!!!

manta: HORO HORO!!! CUANDO LLEGASTE!!!

yoh: o.o horo...horo...

horo: amidamaru me aviso, vine a ver como estab anna y tu sobretodo y cual es mi sorpresa que te veo asi!

manta: horo calmate ó.ò

horo: lo siento es un hospital u.ú debo calmarme

yoh: horo... lo siento no se que me paso es que anna nunca habia estado asi...me siento culpable de algo...

horo: no lo eres tu eres el que menos le haria algo...ya veras que ana se pondra bien nn y nos volvera a poner a entrenar a hacer el que hacer, la cena y nos va a dar sus cachetadas...nn ya veras

yoh: es verdad horo...anna es fuerte ella saldra de esto nn

horo: asi se habla yoh asakura!

manta: nn solo debemos tener la frente en alto y las esperanzas

yoh: si gracias amigos...

doctor: disculpen donde esta el joven Yoh Asakura?

yoh: soy yo doctor, que pasa?

doctor: bueno ella esta estable, sufrio una decaida sera mejor que la deje aqui hasta que descanse y este mejor...

yoh: gracias doctor

doctor: otra cosa, la señorita anna desperto y me dijo que le diera un mensaje...

yoh: si?

doctor: dijo: _"Digale a Yoh que no se preocupe que estare bien...que no se preocupe mas por mi..."_

yoh: o.o ÚuÙ anna...siempre con esa actitud, gracias doctor...

doctor: bien se va

horo: o.o como esta?

manta: si como esta?

yoh: esta bien...solo que sufrio una decaida solo necesita descanso...

manta: que alivio nn ves yoh nomas debiamos tener las esperanzas y todo salio bien n.n

yoh: si es verdad, pero siento que ella me sigue ocultando algo...pero no importa lo que importa es que esta bien...nn

_" Yoh, llegara el momento en que te deba decir esto...pero descuida que algun dia te agradecere tanto tu ayuda y todo yoh gracias..."_

anna: es como si recordara esa promesa...

FLASHBACK

yoh: me convertire en el shaman king para ayudarte con ese problema...nn

anna: Ó.Ò

yoh: bueno ahora vamos al templo despues de lo que vivimos cada año si?

anna: si esta bien TT///TT

(cuando yoh se enfrento al gran demonio)

anna: yo amo a ese hombre

demonio: O.o

yoh: O///o

anna: tu eres el que debe desaparecer gran demonio

yoh ataka ca el demoni y va con anna

yoh: estas bien? nn

anna: con la mirada baja si...

(cuando yoh se hiba de aumori y se encontro con anna en el tren)

yoh: o.o ANNA!!! O.o!!!

anna: lo cachetea callate...vine para decirte algo

yoh: o.o?

anna: gra...gracias u////ú

yoh: n.n cuando es asi, se ve mas linda

anna: ¬////¬

yoh: me leyo el pensamiento...O.OUu

anna:lo cachetea y se van despidiendo si rompez tu promesa es probable que no te perdone...

yoh se despide TTuTT  
_  
"siempre cuando la veia la hacia llorar"  
_  
FIN DE FLASHBACK

anna: yoh...gracias a ti abriste mi corazon gracias

pasaron unas semanas

yoh: hola, vine a ver a Anna Kyouyama

enfermera: puede pasar...

toca la puerta

yoh: hola anita estas bien? te traje flores nn

anna: gracias yoh y estoy bien...

yoh: me alegra, te tengo buenas noticias todos los muchaschos arreglamos la casa y quedo muy bonita y te preparamos un banquete para ti ya que ahora puedes salir del hospital nn

anna: UuU gracias yohno debias molestarte...

yoh: nada era menos para ti anita nn

anna: bueno vamonos a casa si u//u

yoh: o.o claro le avisar al doctor nn

anna: siempre tan alegre yoh...

yoh: n///nUu bueno es que asi soy anita bueno ya regreso...

depues de eso ellos regresaron a casa

todos: BIENVENIDOS!!!!!

anna: aki estan los vagos...

yoh: n.nUu bueno pss muchachos vamos a comer si?

todos: si!!!

anna: bueno veremos si la comida esta bien...pruba la comida

ryu: la hice yo n.n ojala le gusta doña anna

anna: le duele el estomago mucho rayos...me..me duele...se desmaya

ryu: O.O TTTT don yoh perdoneme!!!! no sabia que la comida estab tan mala!!!

yoh: ryu descuida ó.ò llevemosla al hospital!!!

la llevan ahi...

yoh: ojala anna salga bien

horo: ya veras que si...nn

manta: si yoh n.n

ryu: TT perdoneme!!

yoh: descuida ryu tu no le hiciste nada nn

len: solo hay que esperar lo que nmos diga el doctor, yoh debes estar preparado y ryu callate deja de llorar!

yoh. si len lo se ò.ó 

viene el doctor

doctor: joven yoh asakura

yoh: si?

doctor: venga conmigo...

yoh: ÒÓ si...

todos: buena suerte...

doctor: joven la señorita anna queria decirle algo...

yoh: anna!!! estas bien? ó.ò

anna: yoh...ya no aguanto mas debo decirte algo...

yoh: si? ó.ò

anna: lo abraza y lo besa te...te...te amo...///

yoh: O///O a...a...anna u///u la abraza fuerte yo tambien te amo...

anna: gra...gracias

yoh: o//o por que?

anna: por todo...graicas por lo que hicistes cuando teniamos 10 años...u///ú, gracias por todo y no se como agradecerte...

yoh: o///o anna... no me debes de agradecer nada...n///n

anna: no solo eso si no que...tambien...u////ú

doctor: joven yo se lo digo...

van tras la puerta y el donctor le dice algo

yoh: O///O QUE!!!! PERO ESO ES VERDAD!!!! DIGAME LA VERDAD DOCTOR ES VERDAD?!!!!

doctor: si, joven es verdad felicidades

yoh: entra y abraza a anna y le da un beso anna...esto para mi es mas que el agradecimiento que merezco ahora yo te debo agradecer por esot...

anna: yoh...esto paso por que te amo...

yoh: y yo a ti tambien...

anna: u///ú bien...

yoh: debo avisrle a los demas nOn

todos: que paso?!

yoh: muchachos...Hanna Asakura

todos: O.o?

len: Hanna Asakura? ¬.¬ ...O.O entonces yoh?! tu...

todos: O.o?

yoh: TTuTT si len Anna va a tener un bebe...esta embarazada!!!

todos: O///O se caen

manta: O///O asi...asi que por eso estaba tan enferma era los sintomas de un EMBARAZO!!!?

yoh: TTuTT si manta soy tan feliz voy a tener un hijo!!!

horo: O//o entoces ya lo nombraron?!

yoh: si decidimos que seria Hanna TuT

todos: TTuTT FELICIDADES!!!!

yoh: ahora anna me a dado mas felicidad que nunca solo esperare que ella soporte esto y de vida a un ser...

1 semana despues

anna: ya regresamos a casa que bien...

yoh: te sientes bien te duele algo? ó.ò

anna: yoh ¬.¬ estoy bien de que este embarazada no quiere decir que sea imbalida...

yoh: n.n ok TuT

anna: pero tambien debemos estar precavidos

yoh: o.o que pasa

anna: o.o no nada descuida...n.n

yoh: bien n.n bueno vamos a arreglar todo para la llegada de Hanna Asakura

anna: ¬u¬ si que estas emocionado

yoh: siii 0

anna: bueno entra yo horita voy..

yoh: ok

anna: Yoh ya puedo demostrarte cada momento el que te amo gracias por todo...por tu amor y el mio ahora llevo a nuestro hijo y haremos lo posible para que hao no se vuelva a menter en esto y vivir felices...contigo yoh...y con nuestros amigos...hanna crecera con mucho cariño peor tampoco va a ser debil lo entrenare...y el seguira tus pasos...yoh estos son recuerdos que espero que nosotros y hanna recuerden para siempre se frota el vientre esperemos eso

yoh: anna ven vamos a comer algo...

anna: si ya voy yoh...¬//¬ gracias a todos...

_asi anna e yoh vivirian felices esperando la llegada de hanna que cosas les esperara un futuro incierto o con grandes espectativas yoh al vencer a hao los grandes espiritus decidieron que el seria el rey shaman pero que cosas les aguarda al pequeño hanna que nacera en una familia vivira lo mismo que yoh y el seguira los mismos paso de quien?, aunke aya mil preocupaciones la felicidad se vive con ellos..._

_**Este no es el fin es un comienzo...**_


End file.
